


A Birthday in his Homeland

by YukinaMiyuki



Series: BTOB Birthday Stories based on BTOB Amino SSG (2018) [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Link in end note, Part of SSG on BTOB Amino, Peniel's Birthday, Reader's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMiyuki/pseuds/YukinaMiyuki
Summary: It's time for their third youngest to celebrate the day of his birth all those years ago.





	A Birthday in his Homeland

**Author's Note:**

> Some moments might be OOC.

The only little 'problem' with having two member's birthday so close together, yet each must have their own separate celebration since this was the first year I spent their birthday with them. While we may appeared friends for a long time, the truth was, I've only known them for only a couple of month. The meeting was purely accidental, but that's a story for another day.

Back to the present, all the members and I had managed to score a few days off for Peniel to fly overseas and celebrate his birthday with his family. It was meant to be a surprise party (keyword: was), but they arrived early so it was ruined. Instead, they decided to just host a party in the evening to bring the birthday home.

In the morning, Peniel's mum had sent him out so everyone else could help set up the party with some sort of element of surprise. Peniel didn't complain. He just nodded, grabbed his backpack and head out the door to where he hopefully could enjoy himself for a while. Though, I have a feeling he will be taking beautiful photos to celebrate his day.

The preparations for Peniel's birthday began with full force once he disappeared. Ilhoon decided to help Peniel's mum with baking the birthday cake that was to be one double levelled and one made especially for Peniel. Minhyuk, Eunkwang and Sungjae ended up helping cooking all the other dishes. Though, after setting his creation of the stove to cook for the next few hours, Sungjae went off and played with Pennie instead of sticking around the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Hyunsik decided to help decorate the house with the help of Changsub. As for me, I helped around everywhere whenever someone need an extra pair of hands. Things like cleaning, fetching things, help holding up banners, taste tester and help out a bit in the kitchen too. But mainly, I keep track of time.

Around an hour before Peniel was due home, and after Hyunsik and Changsub had finished decorating, I went and fetch all the presents we had hidden and set it out in a corner. To make it prettier and blend in a bit, I also grabbed some streamers and decorate the small pile too. Next, I went and set the tables, folding the napkins nicely and arrange it in a proper manner.

It was then that Eunkwang came up with a brilliant idea of having karaoke with the party. This sent Hyunsik, Changsub and me looking around for the karaoke system Peniel's mum said she had laying around. Hyunsik ended up finding the machine 10 mintues later, and Changsubs found the two microphones some time after that. We took a while after that to hook up the machine, trying to figure out which cords belonging where.

Twenty minutes before the party start, we began to load the tables with food, which almost resulted in a horrible disaster. Sungjae, who was carrying a plate of boiling hot food, couldn't see Pennie running around the house and nearly stepped on the poor girl. He missed, barely, but ended up nearly tipping the whole plate and possible hurt himself in the process. By luck, Changsub managed to steady both the plate and the taller boy before anything could go down.

"Be careful, Sungjae-ah," Changsub reprimanded in a concern voice, "you could have gotten hurt."

"Sorry," Sungjae mumbled in reply. Everything was quite as Sungjae set the plate down on the table.

It was then that I decided the boys need a break from all the preparation they've been doing since the morning. Anyone could clearly see that they tried to get everything to be as perfect as possible and it was wearing them out. How I didn't noticed sooner was something I'll reflect on once the party was over.

"Why don't you guys go and get change? Have a shower if you're quick enough. We'll take care of the rest," I said while gesturing to Peniel's mum watching in concern from the kitchen.

"Ok," Eunkwang agreed quickly, "come one, let changed before Peniel came back and see us not ready yet."

Potential disaster, adverted.

Soon after that, some of Peniel friends and family members started to chow up, bearing gifts that I had to arrange around the pile I had made earlier. They also lend a hand in doing some of the finishing touches while I got out the party poppers and handed it to everyone, complete with a hat. It was after all the preparation was done that both Peniel's mum and I went to change into party clothes.

**~**~**

A knock on the door in the blacked out house alerted us of our birthday boy arrival. I lifted the party popper in my hand and readied it at the door. It took only a few seconds before the door swinged opened, with it, sounds of poppers and streamers rained down on the smiling Peniel.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PENIEL!!" Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs. Without waiting for his respond, Eunkwang took his arm and lead him into the house. Lights flickered on one room at a time, revealing all the effort we'd put into the decorations.

"You guys did a really good job," Peniel complimented. But it wasn't until Peniel saw the food that he was truly surprised.

On the tables were many different dishes from both Korean and the States. Among them were also snacks, many different types of drinks and most of all, an ice-cream cake with lit candles waiting for him to make his wish.

"Hurry and blow it," Minhyuk urged in his native language, "before it all melted and all your mother and Ilhoon's effort went to waste, and you won't get to eat it later."

"Right." And a wish he'd made very quickly with a smile on his lips. Once he blew out the candles, his mum swiftly scooped it up and put it straight in the freezer.

From there, the party only got better.

With delicious food all around, everyone sat and told stories of their life, laughing at the absurdities and cracking jokes at every chance they got. Peniel, his immediate family and I acted as the translator between the BTOB members and everyone else, but that did not mean they wouldn't use this opportunity to practise their English as well. Everyone had at least spoke a few sentences in broken English, though, no one did it more than Eunkwang, who barely used Korean to communicate during the whole evening.

However, Eunkwang redeemed himself for his not-so fluency in the foreign language during karaoke. Once everyone had consumed enough food to satisfied their stomach for the time being, they began to look for different things to spice up the party. As the one who requested it earlier, Eunkwang was the first to picked up the microphone and from then on, conquer it like a king. Nobody really minded, everyone having the time of their life in a comfortable space.

Slowly, slowly, the party turned from just having karaoke to having dancing as well. Before I realised it, Minhyuk pulled me from my seat to dance to one of the tracks on their recent album, Blowin' Up, the perfect song for a party. After a few songs of dancing, we noticed that the maknae of the group, Sungjae, had fallen asleep on top of the sofa against the wall. To allow him to sleep more peacefully, we turned down the music from its blasting volume. He must have been really stressed out recently and with the party to drifted off here of all places.

Since karaoke and dancing was no longer, we decided it was time to opened the present. As if by fate, Peniel choose the opened the present I got for him first, which was a bag of dog food. Upon seeing it, he busted out laughing and immediately called Pennie over to give her some from his hands.

"Had trouble trying to buy what I wanted?" He asked jokingly while looking at me.

"Yep." I laughed. "You never answered when I asked what you like, the boys had no clues either so I went for the next best thing, something for the cute Pennie."

"You're the best," he laughed again. "You actually brought the one she likes too. Good job."

"Glad to have your approval."

The presents after that wasn't that much better, especially those from his group members. But Peniel accepted it with good grace and made the best out of it. It really couldn't get any better.

It wasn't until nearly dawn that all the guests left, though by then, all the boys had also passed out on various surfaces. Being the only ones still functioning by a thin threat, Peniel's mum and I went around and clean up what we must otherwise it would stained. Then, very quickly, we everyone a blanket before retreating to our respective sleeping area to rest for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologised for any mistakes, please tell me and I will edit. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Let's look forward to their comeback #this_is_us
> 
> The post on BTOB Amino with the pictures is -> http://aminoapps.com/p/4shxdg


End file.
